


The New Normal Part 2 (But Kind of Part 3)

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak and Nick struggle with their not-actually-unrequited feelings for each other. This is a continuation of The New Normal, which is kind of a continuation of Blind Date. So if you haven't read either of those, I'd suggest starting there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Normal Part 2 (But Kind of Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anglophile314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile314/gifts), [almaericson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=almaericson).



> I continued this story be request, so I wanted to thank Anglophile314 and almaericson for their kind words and encouragement! I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get any more from this story but I actually really enjoyed where it went! Thank you!!

Zak stared at Nick as he watched television. He was careful to shift his eyes back toward the screen whenever he got the feeling that Nick could sense him watching. He just couldn’t help himself as his eyes studied the younger man’s face. He was so calm as he focused his attention on whatever show Zak was pretending to be watching with him. Zak’s eyes dragged down to Nick’s arms. The same ones that, just a few days before, had wrapped around him, pulling him in close. Zak flicked his eyes to the screen quickly as Nick shifted in his seat. The older man took a deep breath, allowing himself to zone out in the memory of how warm Nick’s arms had been. How Zak felt like the curves of his body fit into Nick’s like a puzzle piece. He had to feel that again. He had to feel Nick’s eyes looking lovingly into his own. He knew Nick had been faking, putting on a show to save Zak from the unwanted advances of another. But in the moment, it had felt so real and Zak had wanted, so badly, just to sink into it. To blink and have it be real. That kind of relationship with Nick was what he had craved for years, and one taste of it wasn’t enough. He moved his eyes back to Nick as he pondered ways to get what he wanted, what he needed, without scaring Nick away. Nick flicked his eyes toward Zak, feeling the older man’s stare. Zak wasn’t quick enough this time and their eyes locked. 

“What?” Nick asked.  
“What?” Zak said, faking confusion.  
“You’re staring at me, Zak. What is it?” Nick asked, turning slightly toward him.  
“It’s nothing. I was just thinking.” Zak said dismissively.  
“What about?” Nick asked, giving Zak his full attention.  
Zak swallowed nervously, unsure of what to say. He knew he couldn’t be entirely honest. He couldn’t just come out and tell the younger man how he felt. How he’d been dreaming of Nick’s arms since the moment they dropped from his shoulders. And really, for years before that even. That would scare him off, and Zak couldn’t bear that. But he didn’t want to lie either. He didn’t want to shrug it off and act like nothing had happened. Nick looked at him expectantly, his expression growing more concerned as Zak sat silent. 

“I was just thinking about that guy the other day. The one in the store who was trying to pick me up.”  
“Yeah, I remember him.” Nick said evenly, but his stomach twisted at the memory.  
“Well, it got me thinking...am _I_ that bad at flirting?” Zak asked shyly, but he didn’t let his eyes drop from Nick’s. He wanted to read the younger man’s expression as he digested the question.

Nick let out a nervous chuckle. He felt put on the spot as Zak’s eyes searched his. Truthfully, Zak was not great at flirting, something Nick had always found completely endearing. But he knew that even Zak’s worst come ons would work on him immediately. Not that he’d ever directed them his way…  
“I don't know, you've never… I mean, I've never really watched you flirt with guys before.” Nick said, uncomfortably. And he didn’t want to.  
“Yeah, but you've seen me flirt with girls. It's not that different really.” Zak said. “At least, I don’t _think_ it is.” Truthfully, he had little experience when it came to flirting with men, but he figured flirting was flirting.  
“I don't know, Zak.” Nick started, not sure about how much he wanted to give away. “ I mean, yeah I’ve seen you flirt. But I don’t usually pay that close of attention.” He lied.  
“Oh. Okay.” Zak said, feeling slightly deflated. It felt like Nick was putting up a wall which was the opposite of what he was going for.  
Zak lowered his eyes and Nick didn’t miss the sad look on his face. He was just asking for advice from his friend, and here Nick was upsetting him again. He took a deep breath, softening a bit as he continued.  
“It's just… it’s not like I'm _dying_ to watch you flirt with people.” Nick let that hang in the air for a moment as he tried to think of a way to continue. “Look, you’re a really charming and lovable guy. I’m sure if it’s the right guy, he’s gonna see that.”  
Zak smiled softly as he worked to steady his racing heart. If the world was a less cruel place, then Nick would see that _he_ was the right guy. But the world wasn’t fair, and so the only man Zak wanted would never love him back.  
“You know, Nick. You’re really good at it. Flirting, I mean. I’ve watched you.” Zak said, throwing caution to the wind. If he couldn’t really _have_ Nick, maybe he could at least get another little taste of what it felt like to pretend.  
“Oh yeah?” Nick said, cheeks coloring. He tried to think when Zak might have witnessed him flirting with someone and he was coming up empty. He didn’t do much flirting these days. Except occasionally when the pain of watching Zak with someone else was too much to bear. But he never realized that Zak had paid any attention. He assumed he was too tied up in whatever woman was wrapped around him at the moment.  
“Yeah.” Zak said, with a smile. “You’ve got game.”  
“Thanks.” Nick said shyly. Feeling warmth spread through his body at the thought of Zak watching him.  
“I mean, even at the store the other day.” Zak started, feeling suddenly emboldened by Nick’s openness. “I know you were just pretending, but the way you looked at me… and how you touched me. It felt so real.”  
Nick froze as he looked at Zak, feeling heat rush up to his face. If he was a braver man, he’d tell Zak that he hadn’t been pretending, that every look had been the most honest thing he’d ever done. And that from the moment he touched Zak, he never wanted to let him go. And then he’d do it, he’d just kiss him and see what happened. But he wasn’t that brave. Not yet. Although he found that fighting his instincts was becoming harder and harder as time went on.  
“All I mean to say is, you’re really good at flirting.” Zak said, trying desperately to course correct. Nick was quiet and blushing a deep red and Zak worried that maybe he’d made him uncomfortable. “I guess, I was just hoping you could give me some pointers?”  
“Oh…” Nick breathed, taken aback by the request. He really didn’t want to teach Zak how to win over other guys. “Um…”  
“Please, Nick? I’m hopeless at this.” Zak pleaded. He was desperate to feel Nick’s warmth again, and he wasn’t above begging if he had to.  
“I don’t know, Zak…” Nick started, but the look of distress on Zak’s face had him reconsidering already. “What exactly do you want me to do?”  
“Just _help me_. I get so nervous and awkward and I don’t know what to do with my arms.” Zak said pathetically.  
Nick couldn’t help but chuckle. He knew exactly what Zak was talking about, he’d watched him stand with his arms in every possible awkward position when he flirted with girls. But he always did okay.  
“Well, for starters. Don’t focus so much on your arms. Just let them hang naturally at your side. And don’t cross them. It makes you look unapproachable.” Nick said. He couldn’t believe he was teaching Zak how to flirt. As if he needed to help the older man find _more_ people to date that weren’t him.  
“Okay, like this?” Zak asked, letting his arms fall limp.  
“Um...kind of.” Nick laughed. “Here, stand up.” He said, guiding the older man off the couch. He reached for the remote, turning off the forgotten television. “Okay, let me see that again, and walk toward me.” he said.  
Zak let his arms fall limp, walking toward Nick. His heart thumped wildly in his chest as the older man studied him.  
“Why do you look so serious?” Nick asked. “You look kinda pissed off. Is that how you approach people you’re trying to hit on?”  
“Well, I thought we were working on the arms!” Zak huffed, a little embarrassed.  
“Alright, alright. Sorry.” Nick chuckled. “The arms were okay. A little stiff. Just try and relax. Pretend like you’re walking up to someone you’re really comfortable with.”  
“Like you?”  
“Yeah, but someone you’re attracted to.” Nick said, and it stung coming out. He quickly swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “Your whole body should be relaxed, your arms, your shoulders, your face.”  
“Can you just show me?” Zak asked, preferring to see what it would feel like to have Nick approach him that way.  
“Um...yeah, okay.” Nick said, nerves already building. He turned his back to Zak, making his way across the room. He closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts quickly before he turned around to face him. If ever he had a chance to show Zak what it could look like for the two of them to be together, it was now. And all he had to do was stop pretending with Zak the way he had been for years now. He could just talk to him and look at him and touch him, the way he’d always wanted to. Nick glided toward him, relaxed and confident. His stare fixed intensely on Zak’s face as he approached. He walked right up to him, hardly leaving an appropriate amount of space between them. He heard Zak’s breath hitch at the close proximity.  
“Hi.” Nick said simply.  
Zak swallowed hard at the confidence that dripped from the younger man. Everything about him, from the way he walked over, to the dark intensity in his eyes was inviting.  
“Hi.” Zak managed, throat going dry.  
“I’m Nick.” he said cooly, offering a hand. Zak reached out, shaking it, thankful for something to do since he had apparently lost the power of speech. “I couldn’t help but notice you over here by yourself. Do you mind if I buy you a drink?” Nick asked, with an easy smile, not letting go of Zak’s hand.  
“I don’t drink.” Zak blurted out, head spinning. “Yes I do. I don’t know why I said that.” He laughed nervously. “Am I supposed to be playing hard to get?”  
“You’re just supposed to be you, Zak. I’m the one that’s in character.” Nick laughed, letting go of Zak’s hand.  
“Oh, right. Sorry.” Zak said apologetically. “Can you try that again?” He asked, grabbing greedily for Nick’s hand. “Just pick up where you left off.”  
“Okay.” Nick said with a genuine smile. “Can I buy you a drink?’  
“Yes.” Zak answered without hesitation.  
“Great. What’s your poison?” Nick asked.  
“Whiskey.”  
“Whiskey it is.” Nick said, releasing Zak’s hand. “So you flag the bartender and order the drinks, and make sure you tip generously. People notice that kind of thing. Then you invite them to sit down, preferably somewhere quiet, but don’t be creepy about it.” Nick instructed.  
“So no back alleys?” Zak joked, finally calming a bit.  
“Exactly.” Nick laughed. “And if the vibe feels right, don’t be afraid to touch them a little. Keep it appropriate though.”  
“Like how?” Zak said. He knew what he was doing. He just wanted Nick to touch him again and he didn’t care how it happened.  
“You know, like a hand on the small of the back as you lead them to the table.” Nick said, happy to demonstrate on Zak. “Or a quick touch to the forearm when you tell a story.”  
“Got it.” Zak said, swallowing thickly. His skin prickled in the spots where Nick had placed his hands, but he wanted more. “When is it too early to try and hold their hand?” He asked.  
Nick’s heart rate picked up a bit as he tried to find the right words.  
“If it feels right to you, and they seem comfortable around you, I say just go for it.” Nick said, wishing he could take his own advice. “The worst that could happen is that they pull away.”  
Zak nodded his head, dropping his gaze to Nick's hand.  
“And do you do it like this?” Zak asked, reaching out to grab hold of Nick’s hand. “Or like this?” he said, moving to lace his fingers between Nick’s as he inched closer to the younger man.  
Nick’s breathing sped up, but he tried his best to keep his voice even. He had to remind himself that this wasn’t Zak holding his hand, this was Zak practicing on him.  
“I think it’s a personal preference. I like the lacing myself.” he said, locking eyes with Zak.  
“Me too.” Zak agreed with a smile. His body was on fire as his fingers intertwined with Nick’s. 

They stood quietly like that for a moment, neither one knowing what to say and neither one wanting to let go. Zak wondered how much farther he could push this without scaring Nick away. His heart raced and his body craved more. He wanted Nick’s hands on him. He wanted to press their lips together and finally see if Nick tasted the way he’d always imagined.  
“What if I feel like I want to kiss him?” Zak asked, completely forgetting himself and hardly caring. He stared up at Nick, trying to read the expression on his face as he stared back.  
Nick swallowed thickly as he looked at Zak through half-lidded eyes. He felt pulled toward the older man as their hands remained locked together. He felt the heat of Zak’s eyes on his and he longed to touch the curves of the strong body that he’d always admired. But he had to collect himself. His body was just reacting to Zak’s close proximity and to the feel of the older man’s hand in his. But Zak was just pretending. Just practicing the moves he’d use on someone else. And the reality of that truth twisted painfully at Nick’s insides. He dropped Zak’s hand, knowing the damage had already been done. He’d allowed himself to get lost in a daydream. Those were always the hardest to come back from. Pink crawled up Zak’s cheeks and Nick knew he’d embarrassed him by pulling away so quickly.  
“I’m sorry, I-”  
“That’s okay, Nick.” Zak interrupted, trying hard to keep the shame from coloring his face. He’d taken it too far and made Nick uncomfortable. “I think...I think I can figure it out from there.” he said with a nervous laugh.  
“Yeah…” Nick said, still recovering. “You’ll do great, Zak. Just be yourself. The guy would have to be an idiot not to fall for you.”  
“Thanks.” Zak said, dropping his eyes shyly.  
Nick fought the urge to reach out and touch his cheek as his blush deepened. But they weren’t pretending anymore.  
“And thanks for helping me out today.” Zak said, locking eyes with Nick again. “You have no idea what it means to me.”  
“What are friends for?” Nick said with a shrug.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm telling you, this tension is going to be the death of me. I love it so much.


End file.
